Por un Cielo Perdido
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Una seguidilla de drabbles cuya única conexión es el angst.Incesto,yaoi,violencia,etc,etc,varios temas más,¿no te gusta?,no leas.Décimo Drabble: Cobardía. Sip,sip :3
1. Frágil

**Lost Heaven**

**Al lector**

_Advertencias:_

Nada del otro mundo, una pizca de elricest, muerte de un personaje y un minúsculo, pero tan minúsculo spoiler de la película que ni siquiera lo vas a notar. Si no te gusta el shounen ai (y menos el incesto), pues no leas y ya

_Disclaimer: _Full Metal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkijutsushi es propiedad (lamentablemente) de Hiromu Arakawa,Bones,Square enix y blablabla, si fuera mío estaría podrida en dinero y los hermanos Elrics serían aun más infelices xD

**"Frágil"**

Respiró un poco y tomó asiento en el banquito junto a la cama, tratando de relajarse. Pero no podía.

Buscando con que distraerse, fijó su mirada en un pajarillo que canturreaba en la ventana, pasó su mirada, distraído al sol del cándido atardecer, perdiéndose, en la profunda inmensidad del paisaje. A su lado, él tosió.

Edward reunió el suficiente valor para voltear el rostro hacia su hermano, quien le miró con ojos débiles y una sonrisa de resignación en la cara, y tosió una vez más.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, cansado. Ed tomó su mano, con el dolor en sus ojos.

_No evadas la realidad_

Y no lo haría, porque (y aunque le doliera tremendamente) sabía que su pequeño hermano iba a morir. En esos momentos de agonía su cuerpo era el defectuoso recipiente de su alma, débil, cansado, el lazo que les unía en vida. Le observó largo rato, sus hermosos ojos pardos y sus apenas trece años (que era los que aparentaba). Ed sentía la impotencia y el dolor al pensar que se marcharía sin recuperar las memorias que tanto anhelaba tener de vuelta.

Al apretó su mano y le pidió con la mirada que se acercara, Ed accedió a su petición, quedando a escasos centímetros de él. El silencio ensordecedor del ambiente, fue quebrado sólo por el dulce e infantil sonido de la voz del pequeño Alphonse

**¿Me extrañaras, nii-san?**

Edward, sorprendido por la pregunta de su hermano le miró con dulzura y luego de un par de segundos le respondió con dolor en la voz

**No hagas preguntas estúpidas**

Al pequeño le agradó la respuesta, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y murmuró un "gracias", al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían color carmín. Su hermano mayor le dirigió una mirada de angustia, tenía en su interior una duda que no se atrevía a sacar y que le hacía sentir como si estuviera quemándose interiormente. Finalmente luego de un par de minutos (y considerando que el estado de su hermano no le dejaría vivir más de un par de horas) decidió soltarla.

**Dime…dime si me odias**

Ed hizo aquella pregunta rápidamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por sus mejillas, quebrando así la armonía del ambiente. Al, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas para hablarle, le susurró un casi inaudible "no, nii-san" .Tosió ruidosamente y cerró los ojos con pesadez. No se escuchaba más que el tic-tac de un viejo reloj.

Edward volvió e enfocar su vista en el atardecer del viejo Munich, con la conciencia tranquila y pensando, egoístamente, que una vez que Alphonse muriera no se pasaría la vida preguntándose si le odió o no. Se inclinó lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del de su hermano y, suavemente, depositó un beso sobre sus tiernos labios, con deseo, con amor, no estaba seguro con que. Contuvo la respiración, demasiado excitado, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron rápidamente…

_Fríos._

_Sus labios estaban fríos._

Volvió a besarle, esta vez en la frente, salió del cuarto cuidando cerrar silenciosamente la puerta.

**Fin**

**La chachara de la autora**

Y ahora comienza una serie de Drabbles que si se te da la gana leer…bien por mi xD.

Definitivamente este no me salió 100 como me hubiera gustado, pero siendo franca no esta tan mal. ¿Por qué decidí empezar a escribir estos drabbles (de los cuales ya llevo uno, wii), por el simple hecho de que soy una peste tratando de escribir historias largas (de veras, un verdadero desastre).Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquiera queja o intento de conversación a armor.alchemist(lo ke sigue es arroba gmail punto com,pero esta maldita web no me deja ni escribir mi nombre de manera decente). Espero sus reviews,byeee x3 

**PD:**No quiero flames,yo advertí los spoilers,advertí el yaoi y por último,si aun hay regodiones que quieran quejarse por esos dos motivos,hagan esto: envieme sus quejas a mi mail y yo allí cómodamente las enviare a la papelera de reciclaje y haré como si nunca hubieran existido

_Con amor,Aru xD_

_10 de Septiembre del 2005(acabado)_


	2. Angustia

**Lost Heaven**

**Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

Ahora sí Elricest aún más explícito, angst, instintos asesinos y ligeras(casi invisibles, pueden pasar desapercibidas) insunuaciones de sexo. Nada más, aunque ligero, hómoficos byeee xD!.Detallito: Esta narrado en tercera persona y esa persona es Al(o sea Aru's POV)

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkijutsushi es propiedad (lamentablemente) de Hiromu Arakawa,Bones,Square enix y blablabla, si fuera mío estaría podrida en dinero y los hermanos Elrics serían aun más infelices xD

Este capítulo va dedicado a:

_Soda Stereo por ayudarme a escribir_

_Kayter por...No sé, solo quise hacerlo_

**"Angustia"**

Apoyó la frente contra la ventana, empañándola con su respiración. Podía ver al lluvioso Rizenbull a través del cristal, cuya hierba fresca y verde yacía empapada y el viento azotaba a sus hermosas florecillas silvestres. A lo lejos dos figuras compartían un paraguas tomadas de las manos, iban riendo alegremente.

**Sólo él sabía que aquel panorama era una vil mentira **

Ella, por muy cruel que sonara, era la cortina que ingenuamente encubría su realidad. Era la farsa que ocultaba el inmoral sentimiento que él y su hermano se tenían. Winry no era más que un telón, pero aún así...aún así aborrecía ver a su hermano junto a ella.

**'_Ella será nuestra cortina, no te preocupes'_ **

Las palabras de Edward habían sido claras y certeras, sin embargo, cuando les veía juntos...

Deseaba matarla. Deseaba poner sus frías manos sobre el cuello de aquella molestia y acabar con el obstáculo que le impedía su tan ansiada tranquilidad. Deseaba deshacerse de lo que, aunque falsamente, captaba la atención y tiempo de su hermano. Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, se avergonzó de los deseos 'asesinos' que sentía hacia su 'hermana', se preguntó porque repentinamente sentía aquella inseguridad y angustia.Porque lo amaba, esa era la obvia y fría respuesta. Le amaba aún más haya de lo fraternal, y ese era el único problema... la causa de sus problemas.

_Era inmoral, era incorrecto. Era pecado _

Desde afuera, Winry chapoteaba bajo la lluvia junto a Edward, se veían felices... hipócritamente felices.Cada vez se hacían más seguidos los momentos en que estaban juntos, como pareja, como en aquel momento.Y cada vez crecía más el apaño de Edward por ocultar lo que él y Alphonse hacían.

_Y allí estaba Winry para ser su telón de mentiras..._

**Y allí estaba él mismo siendo un triste espectador... **

Por culpa de aquella farsa sólo podía encontrarse con Edward por las noches: Escasos momentos de placer, en los cuales podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su suave piel, sus placenteros besos. Aquellos momentos le hacían pensar que todo el sufrimiento valía la pena. Pero luego al nacer otro día volvía a estar solo.

_Irrefutable prueba de que después de pecar viene el castigo _

Edward y Winry entraron a la casa, empapados. Le saludaron con la mano y ambos le sonrieron alegremente.Él respondió fingiendo efusividad y forzando una sonrisa falsa, instantes después se marchó a su habitación.Penetró en la oscuridad del cuarto arrastrando los pies y suspirando penosamente, se acomodó bajo las tibias sábanas de su cama y cerró los ojos pesadamente.

_Sintió cómo, a su lado, Edward le abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba apasionadamente el cuello._

_Aquel sentimiento quemaba_

**Notas de la autora:**

Y ya vamos por el segundo,que espero no les deje con gusto a poco(por que en comparación al otro este está más corto).Tal vez algunos piensen que es OOC, pero yo creo que las reacciones del personaje dependen de las situaciones que se plantean.Puede que resulte un poco,hum,amargo pero es que una serie de situaciones que he vivido hoy me han hecho desquitar mi rabia aquí(pésimo día apenas estoy durmiendo unas dos horas diarias y hoy viene a despertarme un maldito calambre, para colmo en la ducha me quemé viva y luego morí de frío).Volviendo a los detallitos del fic, como verán no sigue una línea temporal(se puede notar a millas...ahí cierto personaje que si le dan al botón de atrás está muerto).Este tampoco me quedó como yo queria pero de las tres versiones que escribí preferí quedarme con esta que tenía un toque un tanto más hum...elegante que las demás.

**Reviews**

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review,puesto que no me han preguntado nada y dicho nada recalcable.sólo puedo brindarles mi gratitud y afecto por haberme ayudado a continuar, de veras me hacen muy feliz!.Sólo respondere uno en especial...

**A May Harukane**: ejem,nena si alguna vez te pido una critica constructiva,hazla constructiva de verdad y legible tambien, por favor xD!.Y me gustaría que te quejaras en otro lado que no sea aquí xDU

Ya saben cualquier intento de conversación,queja,halago,ataque terrorista o lo que sea a: armor. alchemist arroba gmail. com

**Eso es todo,nos leemos pronto!**

_Con amor,Aru_

_11 de Sept.,2005_


	3. Pardo

**Lost Heaven**

**Al lector**

_Advertencias:_

Ahora sí, shounen ai bastante explícito y una pizca de pensamientos incestuosos. Fuera homofóbicos...¿errores gramaticales, culpa al servidor

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist o Hagane no Renkijutsushi es propiedad (lamentablemente) de Hiromu Arakawa,Bones,Square enix y blablabla, si fuera mío estaría podrida en dinero y los hermanos Elrics serían aun más infelices xD... ¿Poruqe sigo poniendo el disclaimer si sé que es masoquismo y sé que ustedes saben que yo no soy Hiromu Arakawa xD?

**"Pardo"**

El viento soplaba suavemente contra su rostro, agitaba sus ropas y su cabello insistentemente. Entró en la pensión presurosamente para resguardarse del frío de la lluvia y en aquel momento le vio allí sentado, ensimismado en otro de tantos libros sobre tecnología. Sin querer, la imagen de su pequeño hermano estudiando empeñosamente para la transmutación humana se le vino a la mente, solía sentarse en el escritorio de su padre a estudiar. Se acercó a él y posó la mano humana sobre su tibia espalda, él giró la cabeza y le miró con aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa.

'**¿Pasa algo?'**

Edward le observó con la mirada descolocada. Heiderich, preocupado, acerco su rostro al del rubio

'**¿Qué pasa?'**. Ante el silencio de su compañero volvió a formular la pregunta

'**_No sé... no sé si dejarte o quedarme a tu lado, dándote falsas esperanzas'_**. Ed le abrazó aprehensivamente, como si fuera su verdadero hermano. '**_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... aunque sé que estas palabras son falsas...'_**

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por la tersa piel de su rostro, su compañero las secó fraternalmente con su pulgar.

**'No llores, no tienes porque sentirte mal' **

Edward se separó un poco, su expresión seria cambio a una de determinación. Lentamente, y con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, acercó su rostro al de él, hasta tocar sus suaves labios. Alphonse sorpresivamente inició el beso: tierna y suavemente, al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Edward se apartó de golpe, apartó la mirada ocultando un evidente sonrojo.

'**¿Qué sucede ahora, Ed? '**

**'Esto esta mal, Al' **

'**No hay pecado en amar a otra persona...'**

'**Pero yo... yo no quiero traicionarle...'**

_Se levantó, tomó un paraguas y salió por la puerta trasera. Afuera llovía infernalmente._

_Le añoraba demasiado Cada segundo que pasaba en aquel mundo, era, asfixiante _

Cansado de tanto vagar, tomó asiento en el banquito de un pequeño parque. ¿Qué habría pasado con Al, su hermano¿estaría vivo, y si estaba vivo...A su memoria se vino el recuerdo de un hermoso niño de cabellos color oro, piel pálida y ojos de un pardo precioso, que se ponía gris o dorado dependiendo de las tonalidades de la caprichosa luz. ¿Qué era lo que más añoraba de él? De seguro aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir un intenso calor dentro de sí mismo cada vez que era dirigida para él. Aquellos ojos pardos... le atacaban constantemente en sueños, aquella intensidad en la mirada parda de su hermano era difícil de olvidar

_Aquellos ojos pardos eran el claro recordatorio de que en algún lugar, Alphonse Elric le estaría esperando..._

Cuando regrese... te demostrare cuanto te amo 

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esta incoherencia me ha atacado en plena clase de química, después de dar un control sobre Reacciones (en el que me fue, por cierto, pésimo). Pensé... "si Winry estuvo en el anterior... ¿por qué no meto la cuchara de Heiderich aquí" a así nació esta madre je je. En comparación a los demás este esta más corto, pero si seguía se iba a arruinar su encanto. En fin gracias por leer y lamento haber tardado en actualizar.

Reviews:

**Kayter: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la dedicatoria, también te agradezco que tu me hayas dedicado el Drabble que te obligué a subir xD

**Annie-chan Diethel: **Tú debes ser un fragmento de mi alma(o yo de la tuya)porque siento exactamente lo mismo que tú hacía Winry... estrangular a Winry es una linda y lejana utopía x3 y no, yo creo que nunca antes la existencia de Winry haya sido justificada(ni siquiera por los implantes, para algo tenemos a Pinako Baa-chan xD)

**Koibito: **Gracias por entender, espero seguir viendo tus reviews nn

**Ekhary: **Muchas gracias, me halaga que te guste mi estilo de narración nn, espero seguir viéndote por aquí también owo!

Quejas, tomatazos e incluso flames que no leeré a: armor . alchemist arroba gmail . com ¡nos leemos pronto ¡

_17 de Sept. Del 2005_


	4. Opaco

**Lost Heaven**

**Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

Pues por muy ajeno a mí que suene... el elricest pasa prácticamente desapercibido en este capítulo, así que los homofóbicos pueden leer tranquilas si se les da la gana. Además de los típicos problemas de ortografía... culpen al servidor

**Disclaimer: **Okay, ya saben que FMA no es mío... para que quieren que lo siga recordando, a partir de aquí no lo pondré más xD

**"Opaco" **

Las linternas del techo parpadearon momentáneamente, causándole un ligero aturdimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces y rezongó enfadado por el molesto frío del hospital. Parecía que aquel lugar había sido construido para ser aborrecido: Largos corredores iluminados por tubos fosforescentes, persistentes olores antibióticos, penicilina, paracetamol y otros espantosos medicamentos y lo peor, aquella aura de intranquilidad y constante sentimiento de inseguridad... como esperando malas noticias en cualquier momento. Jugueteó con sus dedos mientras esperaba impacientemente. Una joven enfermera que le había atendido anteriormente cruzó tranquilamente el pasillo, apenas la avistó, inmediatamente abordo a la mujer con preguntas. Ella le sonrió de colgantemente.

**_'En unos minutos, señor... Elric' _**

Acto seguido, la mujer se retiró dejando a Edward maldiciendo entre dientes, "mentirosa" farfulló enfadado. Momentos después sintió como, por detrás de él, se abría chirriando la vieja puerta de un consultorio. De allí salió un joven de palidez fantasmal, con un abrigo rojo bajó el brazo derecho y un montón de documentos bajo el otro.

'_**¿Cómo te fue?'**_

'_**Hablaremos en casa.'**_

La fría respuesta de su hermano le sorprendió e iba a reclamar, cuando detuvo la mirada en las lagunas pardas del joven, aquellos rebosaban seriedad y dolor... habiendo perdido su hermoso brillo habitual. Recorrieron la calle frente al hospital para tomar un taxi, después de todo su hogar quedaba lejos... Munich era un monstruo enorme. Ed se dedicó a ver, aburrido, la vida de la ciudad a través de los cristales del auto. El objetivo de su mirar cambió a Al, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, tenía mal aspecto y se veía muy cansado... le hubiera gustado saber que pensaba pero su rostro de encontraba inexpresivo. Luego de una eterna media hora, llegaron, exhaustos, a casa. Al tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor y Ed le siguió, tomando una silla que se encontraba frente a él.

'_**¿Me dirás ahora que te ha dicho el maldito médico?'**_

'_**Eso es precisamente de lo que hablaremos ahora...'**_

Alphonse dejó aquellos documentos sobre la mesa y los deslizó hacía su hermano. Ed los leyó, confundido, como si se encontrara frente a jeroglíficos, ligeramente irritado decidió ir al grano

'_**¿Me dirás de una vez que rayos tienes?'**_

'_**Será duro... ¿prometes no armar una rabieta?'**_

Pronunció las últimas palabras como en un sollozo, fijando ligeramente la vista en el techo para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas

'_**Dímelo, dímelo ya, por favor sólo dímelo... así yo podré ayudarte'**_

'_**No puedes ayudarme, nii-san. No hay vuelta atrás'**_

Ed agarró a Al por los hombres y había adoptado una preocupante expresión de angustia, había empezado a respirar agitádamente por causa del súbito miedo. Se abrazó delicadamente al menor.

Si es que estas enfermo dilo. Haré todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance y mucho más. ¡Me importa un soberano comino que no tengamos dinero y que este no sea nuestro mundo!... haré lo que sea... por ti

Al se abrazó con fuerza a Edward, quien había comenzado a llorar estrepitosamente, se había aferrado a él con más fuerza que antes. Sólo podía acariciar tranquilamente su cabello, tratando de que se calmara y parara de llorar... sería peor después de recibir la noticia que le quería dar...lanzó aquella mortal frase, con frialdad y valentía.

'_**Me voy a morir.'**_

_El joven abrió sus ojos dorados _

_De par en par, lanzó un grito..._

_Rompiendo aquel molesto silencio_

_Que tanto, tanto le angustiaba..._

_Sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban_

_Los dos sufrían en silencio, abrazados. Edward besó la frente de su hermano_

_Él día que tú te marches, mi alma morirá contigo_

**Notas de Autora:**

Sé que dije que aquí no habría una secuencia temporal... pero no pude resistirme a hacer una especie de precuela del original x3, de verdad, no he podido evitarlo. Me atrevo a decir que me dejado casi tan contenta como con el segundo, a pesar de que nada reemplaza la idea de estrangular a la pequeña Winry xD. Ojalá les haya gustado... (¿alguien ha notado el cambio de papeles?)

**Reviews:**

**Annie-chan Diethel: **Gracias por la sinceridad y comparto a medias tu opinión sobre el tercero :3 (titulado, suckeantemente, "pardo"), de que esta bien escrito si y Hei no me molesta en lo absoluto ( ohhhh noo), el problema es la idea principal y bueno espero que este te guste un poco más que el anterior x3

**P.W.(C.V., M.H.): **...? xD

**Koibito tenshi to tsuki : **¿Doy sentimiento, Aquello debe de ser bueno...si te gusta xDD. Si es triste y (para fans como yo: materia sado) el que Ed después de tanto pagar precios más altos que los del pasaje del colectivo tenga que sufrir estas injusticias, pero su vida es así y si no fuera así...¿ con que me entretendría xD?

**Daniela Lynx :** Dos son compañía, tres son multitud, aún así no he logrado eliminar al adorable Heiderich de mi malvada cabezita y sip, Winry nunca fue... ni será xD. Respecto al primero... no, yo dije que había un pequeñismo spoiler de la película y era tan solo aquel retazo en el que Edward menciona a Munich xD, en fin, gracias por las flores y espero que este te haya gustado ;3

**Shady10: **Curiosa forma de llegar a mi fic y extrañamente me halaga xD... con estrangular a Winry me conformo :3

**Palomia: **Prima siempre tan irreverente xD

**Y ya saben niños: nada de flames que saben que los detesto y si quieren establecer contacto háganlo a armor. Alchemist arroba gmail. com**

_¡Nos leemos pronto y gracias por todo!_

_24 de Sept. Del 2005**  
**_

**  
**


	5. Vacío

**Lost Heaven**

**Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

Incesto explícito y muchos pensamientos :3

**Disclaimer: **Nunca más x3(para que puse eso?)

**"Vacío" **

La vida es una pasión: inolvidable y serena, melancólica, dulce, ardiente... es todo pero a la vez nada. Es volátil y dulce el sólo sentimiento de placer que se siente en la unión de dos seres que sienten una cálida pasión entre los dos... aquel era el sentimiento que invadía a Alphonse al estar junto a su hermano y aún así no era feliz.

**_"Junto a ti todo es perfecto" _**

Las palabras de Edward le habían hecho sentir complacido, mas no feliz... ¿Sí tenía a Edward, porque no podía sentirse feliz entonces? Lo único que hacía su corazón era acumular un sentimiento de vacío que sólo se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo, un vacío... ¿Serían sus recuerdos aquel vacío, no, teniendo a Edward ya no los necesitaba. Levantó la vista hacía la ventana, para observar el intenso negro azulado de la noche. Enredado entre las sabanas, Edward se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda como si, entre sueños, le dejara solo. Alphonse notó aquel gesto, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia... sucedía a menudo y solo lo atribuía a simples pesadillas

_Aunque quizás..._

Él hecho de que Edward se aferrara ardientemente a todo lo que amaba... ¿sería ese conflicto por mantener ataduras lo que le haría sentirse tan feliz?. Cerró los ojos, intentando entregarse, conciliar, un sueño tranquilo. Había perdido ya el habito humano de dormir y cada día se sentía más débil, las preguntas, aquel vacío, el sentimiento de infelicidad, todas esas cosas le estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente como si fueran un suero mortal del que administran una significativa dosis diaria. Repentinamente Edward despertó, rompiendo aquel abrazo intranquilo.

"**_No creas que no me doy cuenta que no has estado durmiendo..."_**

"**_Edward... ¿tú eres feliz, no?"_**

"**_Claro que lo soy... contigo... ¿te sucede algo?"_**

"**_Hum, no nada, sólo preguntaba"_**

"**_Duerme..."_**

Edward plantó un dulce beso en sus suaves labios y se abrazo a su pecho, minutos después se sumergió en un profundo sueño. Alphonse, sin embargo, siguió con los ojos muy abiertos y la vista clavada al techo... simplemente cavilando. Siempre pensó que el sentirse amado era relativo a la felicidad y sin embargo no era feliz y la culpa la tenía aquella sombra en el pasado de Edward, _su sombra..._ aquel amorío en Munich... aquel muchacho de los ojos turquesa...

_Celos. Esos malditos celos _

El sólo echo de saber que no era el primero le destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos, recordar que _aquel _había sido su propio reemplazo le hacía hervir la sangre, a pesar de todo, mantenía su corazón acallado y aparentaba tranquilidad ante los ojos de Edward. El latente recuerdo de Heiderich había repercutido gravemente en el menor de los Elric.

Al oír a su hermano clamar su nombre... ¿cómo podía saber por cuál de los dos estaría suplicando?. Se abrazó a Edward para alejar sus tontas preocupaciones. Ya sin importarle el que despertara, le besó tiernamente en los labios, él respondió débilmente el beso, atontado por el sueño. Sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca del suyo le hacía olvidar sus dudas y preocupaciones...

_**Hermano...**_

_Arrancó un suspiro de sus labios._

"**_Mmm...Al..."_**

_Cómo le hubiera gustado... ser el primero..._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si lo sé, está horrible pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer y me he tardado como seis días en ordenarlo, la falta de sueño, el colegio y las horrendas tardes de estudios me están quitando mi tiempo e inspiración... ¿demasiada presión? XDDD, espero la próxima semana darles algo mejor, bueno perdón y gracias xD

**Reviews:**

**kayter: **Séh, one-san, nadie te ha ganado xD. Seh es kaxxi cuando los papeles se invierten y el más fuerte resulta ser débil de corazón twt, grax amiga n.n

**Koibito tenshi no tsuki: **tu nick es largo xDDUu. ¿Te quedaste sin palabras o.O? uhhh

Soy tan mala xD. ¿Por qué no te atreves a desarrollar esa idea? Pues mis fics son tan buenos xDD.

**Daniela Lynx:** ¿A que soy mala, eh? XDDD. Ese capi me gusto mucho y al igual que tú pienso que la espera del taxi estuvo muy bien :3, que más que decir que es genial que te haya gustado x3

**Annie-chan Diethel: **Sí, eso trataba de mostrar x3,thanks. A mi tambien me pareció una buena idea pero en un principio no me atrevía a subirla por temor al rechazo xDD

**Shady10: **Que mal lo que pasa en tu país(digo en tu país porque yo soy chilena), es realmente, deprimente. ¿Dejo de odio a los hospitales? Prácticamente he vivido en ellos y los detesto aún antes de enfermarme de lo que padezco ahora...ajjjj los odio xD

**Palomyss:** Que bien prima, te felicito! Y muchas gracias, es una muy buena noticia nn

**Y recuerden niños: nada de flames, que no me gustan :P, nos leemos a la próxima! **

_Aru _

_01 de Octubre del 2005_


	6. Silencio

**Lost Heaven**

_Advertencias:_

Elricest explícito una vez más xD...

_Dedicado a:_

_...Mi mascota Alanis... ya te escribí lo que sentía, mi niña_

_...Mi amiga Kayter... que quería que le pusiera "algo" xD_

_...A mí... por... no sé..._

"**Silencio"**

_Silencio._

_Silencio es lo único que puedo obtener de ti. Silenciosos besos, vacíos de palabras, suspiros, abrazos... ni una palabra_

_¿Por qué no admites que sufres?_

Mantienes ese corazón cerrado ante mí, no me dejas ver dentro de él y es irónico, pues antes decías que era yo quien no mostraba sus emociones y te disgustabas conmigo... ahora es a la inversa. Te veo sonreír, cuándo sé que la intranquilidad te consume. Sonríes de esa manera cuándo las lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus ojos, lo sé, soy quien mejor te conoce.

_Te miro, me dices que me quieres_

_Y guardas silencio una vez más..._

¿Porqué no me dices de una maldita vez que es lo que te pasa¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el cruel dolor que te consume?. Te veo sufrir ante mí y desespero... ¿Acaso debo ser yo, una víctima de tu egoísmo?... esa es la verdad, te estas volviendo egoísta, un maldito egoísta...

Te acurrucas en mis brazos y cierras apaciblemente los ojos, buscando calor y tranquilidad. Acaricio tu cabello con tranquilidad, ausente... ya harto, decido aclarar todo de una vez por todas...

_**Al...**_

_**¿hum?...**_

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Nada... ¿a que viene la pregunta?**_

_**No te hagas el tonto...**_

Te separas de mí delicadamente, tus largos cabellos me acarician el rostro. Me miras dulcemente y yo me siento sonrojar. Te sientas a mi lado y mantienes la vista en el cielo, serenamente... sorpresivamente rompes el silencio

_**Lo que me pasa... es por ti... **_

_**¿Por mí?**_

_**...Dime... ¿por qué estás con Winry?**_

_**Al...**_

_**Dimelo.**_

_**Para que nadie más sepa lo que nosotros...mmm...**_

Guarde silencio, repentinamente... simplemente no logre expresarlo, pues era algo complicado, me miras con impaciencia... poco a poco comprendo... _¿Simplemente... estás celoso?. _Al pensarlo, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y frunce el ceño, lo he hecho enfadar...

_**¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?**_

Dejo de reír y te tomo por el rostro, mis labios rozan los tuyos suavemente y dejas caer suavemente contra la pared. Me aseguro que no haya nadie y comienzo a besarte, lentamente, explorando cada rincón de tu boca... que ya conozco tan bien. Me abrazo a ti sutilmente, me siento arder en mi interior...

_**¿Aún dudas que te ame?**_

_**No...**_

Se oyen unos pasos desde la cocina y rápidamente nos separamos. Es Winry quien viene por mí... otra vez...

_**¿Ed? Oh, aquí estas... recuerda que prometiste llevarme a la ciudad...**_

_**Sí, sí... ya vamos...**_

Winry se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios, correspondo al beso, como siempre, y la tomo del brazo. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de entrada volteo la cabeza y ahí te veo...

_Sentado, sólo otra vez..._

_Sumido en un profundo silencio..._

_Cuando sólo quiero estar contigo..._

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, el anterior no esta malo (lo releí y me gusto xD)... y este tampoco... pero me ha quedado raro (y lo más raro es que así de raro como esta me gusta xD). No sé... he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, aunque este raro... bueno, ustedes juzgarán, pues son el lector xDD... esto esta raro .w.

**Reviews:**

**Elric Aru:** Lindo nick xD. ¿Así que hora de flames, eh? XDD, bueno cuando has dicho 'Heiderich en acción no sé porque me lo imagine con los calzones rojos de Superman xDD. No estas enferma, solo eres friki (las hormonas me hacen sonrojar ooU xD). Ojalá te vea más seguido por akui x3

**Palomyys:** Seh, conmigo te aguantas el yaoi nomás xD... al igual que tú el colegio me funca la digestion, no hallo la hora de estar de vacaiones TT(aguanta, nos queda muy poco!). Después haremos lo del fic hagariano... tengo una idea perfecta, jojojojo xD

**Annie-chan Diethel: **No sé porque, pero adoro recibir reviews tuyos TT...seh,soy sentimental xD. La verdad es que si critiqué ese cap fue porque andaba auto-destructiva ese día xD, bueno si el trabajo es bueno prometo no volverlo hacer xDD...ah,se me olvidaba,muchas gracias por tu review en "Dulces Tentaciones" xD...y ojala que este capi te guste nnU

**Ishida Rio:** ¿Te gusto esa frase,we tengo una para el bronce xD.Te confieso que en algún momento pensé en un desesperado Al presionando, sutilmente, una almohada contra el rostro somnoliento de Ed, pero no sé porque me reprimí xDUu,gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis fics x3

**Hanasaki: **¡Hana,al fin! Me tenias prometido review de hace como chorrocientosmil años xD,wee ahora llega xD,well, se escribe 'drabbles',niña xD,grax por dejar review xD!

**Shady10:** Seh y con tratamiento uú,pero para que entrar en detalles xD,seh.Lo que planteo es basicamente lo seguramente muchos sentimos... entre los que me incluyo...pues hay muchos que tienen todo el amor de su familia y aun asi, en sus corazones, se siente un vacío insoportable...we,prometo portarme bien y no matar a Winry...espero xD!

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_Aru_

_09 de Oct. Del 2005_


	7. Besos

**Lost Heaven**

_Advertencias:_ Angsty mezclado con una pizca de fluff, shonen ai, elricest... obviamente.

"**Besos**"

Recorrer Central una mañana de nevado invierno, era, un verdadero privilegio. Las calles eran de un hermoso blanco brillante al estar cubiertas de nieve, resaltando el verde de los árboles descubiertos y los colores de las distintas casas. Al menos esa era la visión de Alphonse, que esa mañana había despertado de buen humor y volvía a tener su sonrisa habitual. Por su parte Ed no estaba tan contento cómo él, pero al ver a su hermano sonreír su mal ánimo se disipaba con rápidez. Esa mañana Winry le había pedido a Ed que fuera por unas piezas a la ciudad y Al partió enseguida junto a Ed, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad diurna de tenerle cerca.

_Algo más que dulces noches..._

_¿Qué tal, una dulce compañía?_

Ed miró de reojo a Al y le tomó discretamente de la mano. Él sólo le miró sonriente y dejó que ambos caminaran por la ciudad, enlazados de las manos. Ignorando todo lo que fuera una poco disimulada mirada ajena. Se separaron un momento, después de una larga caminata, para que Ed fuera por las refacciones. Al le miró entrar a la tienda, sus sonrosadas mejillas eran disimuladas por la gruesa bufanda que llevaba envuelta al cuello. Se sentó un momento sobre una banca y se abrazó a sí mismo. Pronto Ed se casaría... así que debía disfrutar ese frío día con su hermano, pues era un momento precioso... de los pocos...

_Ya casi nada quedaba_

_Tendría, quizá que olvidarle... pero..._

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es mucha sensatez_

Se mordió el labio inferior, angustiado, una vez que Ed se casara ya no podría verle ni por las noches, quedaría excluido y a la espera constante de su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza graciosamente para librarse de esos dolorosos pensamientos.

'_Porque hoy es uno... de esos momentos_

Ya cuándo casi dormitaba, Ed salió del lugar, sin que se diera cuenta. El mayor al verlo así, tan sumido en aquel sueño, se acercó a él silenciosamente y le besó suavemente en los labios. Al despertó sobresalto ante aquel gesto.

'_**¡Nii-san¡Alguien nos puede ver!'**_

'_**Bah, no seas paranoico Al, nadie se ha dado cuenta... creo...'**_

'**_¿Crees...?_**'

Al le miró enfadado, pero enseguida se abrazó a Ed con ternura, acurrucándose. Ed le abrazó también y le acarició la cabeza dulcemente. Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados, dandose calor mutuamente en esa mañana helada, sin importarles lo que la gente pensara de ellos. Por la tarde ambos caminaron desde la estación de trenes a casa, recorriendo el gran tramo blanco y verde que era Rizembool. Sorpresivamente Ed tiró a Al al suelo y se recostó sobre él, enlazando su mano humana con la del pequeño, cuyo rostro había tomado una tonalidad rojo sangre que le hacía lucir muy dulce. Ed le besó, primero en los labios, lenta y dulcemente, luego descendiendo al cuello, arrancando suspiros de los jóvenes labios de Alphonse. Ed volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Al separarse por la inoportuna falta de oxígeno, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, quedando a escasos centímetros. Edward miró a su hermano dulcemente.

'_**Prometeme que jamás me dejaras'**_

'_**Te lo prometo'**_

Alphonse se preocupo al sentir las lágrimas de su hermano caer sobre sus mejillas. Ed estaba llorando...

'_**¿Por qué lloras, nii-san?'**_

'_**Porque hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que jamás podré tenerte como yo quisiera'**_

_Alphonse no comprendería esas palabras hasta mucho después._

_Y mientras, ambos de mantuvieron entre cálidas caricias..._

_Entregándose calor mutuo..._

_Sólo entre dulces besos._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Después de chorrocientos años de actualización, volví. La semana del niño me tuvo atareada con demasiado ensayo y colegio aquí y allá, básicamente eso me atrasó... así que aproveché el tiempo y escribí esta cosilla durante un ensayo de teatro :3. ¿Les he dicho que amo el elricest?(duh), esto esta medio dulce... sólo confirma mi prematura diabetes y mi pseudo romanticismo, en fin, les pido disculpas por las boberías que he estado subiendo y por el atraso con el fic...¡ah! 'Soledad entre gotas de lluvia' va para el miércoles x3.

**Reviews:**

**Kayter:** Seh, pura casualidad xD. Seh, somos las telephatic elric oOo, no lo olvides, los Elric deben sufrir xD

**Hanasaki:** Ya no puedes comerme el cerebro, muajajaja!

**Annie-chan Diethel: **Supongo que sí, pues yo me enamoro de las canciones xDU. ¿Sabes porque no es suficiente matar a Winry, porque es irreal, oficial de Arakawa... o sea, desgraciadamente sigue existiendo ;w;...¿de donde salió esa mesa o.o?. El beso no es que estuviera de más, es que tu sabes que soy malvada y angsty xD, en vez de la escopeta te recomiendo la moledora de carne x3. Critica constructiva... como las echaba de menos ;w;... era exactamente el problemita que tuve al escribir el cap, pero te aseguro que quería expresar que estaban sentados en el 'porche', creo que escribi demasiado rápido. Me gustan tus reviews, yo te los dejaré más seguido, porque a veces se me olvida TwT

**Palomyss: **(chilenismos mode on). No seas cuatica, a esta edad no tendrias porque expresarte xD, te diria que sí es raro pero jamás he bailado con alguien y menos a las dos de la madrugada.¿Porque todo el mundo se embaraza? No sé, pero me vengo preparando para mi batahola de primos y sobrinos. Creo que el ff sería mejor en vivo y en directo así que contare los días para que sea verano n.n

**Elric Aru:** ¿Heiderman? Mujer acabas de traumarme XD... si hasta lo he dibujado xDDDD. En fin, cada uno es tan creativo como se le da la gana el día que le toqué :3.

**Mara: **Sufre porque es mi personaje favorito xD. Nee, thank you :3

**Koibito:** Siempre te gustan, me haces sentir feliz x3!

**Shady10: **Si la pinche pag no hubiera cortado tu review, yo hubiera comprendido a que te referias ¬¬

**Abel: **Soy mala xDDD

**Madame Juster: **Todos quedamos así xD, muchas gracias y tambien gracias por el review que me dejaste en el cap cuatro x3.

**Y bueno niños, como el otro día me flamearon ahora se los pondré en mayúsculas: NO FLAMES. ¿okis x3?**

**Byeee!**

_23 de Oct del 2005_


	8. Calidez

**Lost Heaven**

_Advertencias:_ Elricest, manoseo, lalala :P

"**Calidez"**

Acaricié tus mejillas suavemente, cómo tratando de asegurarme que fueras tú. Ante esto, sólo cerraste los ojos agradecido de mis cariños. Mis dedos se enredaron entre tus cabellos, recorren tus pómulos, tu mentón, tu cuello... tus labios.

_Aquellos labios._

Dudé un momento, pero, finalmente incliné la cabeza, haciendo chocar suavemente mi nariz con la tuya. Tembloroso, rocé delicadamente tus labios con los míos y te acerqué a mi cuerpo con brusquedad, tomandote por la cintura. Entrecerraste los ojos y te apoyaste en mí, acomodandote en mi pecho. Mis manos volvieron a acariciarte, recorriendo desde tu espalda, hasta los hombros y luego el pecho. Pasaron una vez más por tu cuello, haciendote reír ante las ligeras cosquillas que te causaron el roce de mis dedos. Te cubrí con suaves besos, en la frente, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en los parpados...en el cuello, en los labios. El contacto con tus labios, se me hacía tan dulce, tan tierno... sentirte así tan cálido, tocar tu piel, verte a los ojos, sentir tu respiración cálida. _Después de tanto esfuerzo, al fin, al fin te tengo._

'_**Me gustas mucho'**_

Tu no dijiste nada, sólo sonreíste. Posaste una mano sobre mi mejilla y deslizaste tus dedos suavemente sobre ella. Tus ojos aún se encontraban rojos después de haber llorado tanto, mechones de tus cabellos caían graciosamente sobre tus mejillas, seguramente habrían resbalado hace un rato, cuando echaste a correr asustado ante la presunta culpabilidad de haber provocado una tragedia. Susurraste mi nombre por lo bajo, casi suspirandolo y una vez más unimos nuestros labios, casi con desesperación... después de habernos anhelado tanto.

'_**Te amo, Al'**_

'_**Yo también te amo mucho, nii-san. Te busqué todo este tiempo y ahora... al fin estamos juntos, te he encontrado... quedate conmigo nii-san, quedate y no te vayas nunca más'**_

'_**Nunca más'**_

Apoyé mis manos sobre tus hombros, y mordí tu cuello, me gustó sentir el contacto de tu piel entre mis dientes. Me separé de ti un poco y me fije en que te había dejado una marca bastante notoria.

'_**Tú eres mío'**_

'_**Nii-san'**_

_Un beso más_

_Un abrazo más_

_Me corazón pidió tanto tiempo por tí_

_Quedémonos así, una eternidad._

En algún momento, reconozco, quise frenar mis acciones, recordando la realidad en el momento en el que te dirigiste a mí como tu hermano, sintiendola en mi corazón cómo una aguja constante. Mi conciencia me dictaba una molesta cátedra, y yo, aquí junto a ti, me sentía en la luna.

_Me gustaba.._

_Me gustaba mucho sentirte._

_Como mi obsesión, como mi pasión._

Todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme vivo, eras tu, mi hermano.

Sentirte tan cerca mío, sentirte respirar... ¿valió todo la pena?. El haber pasado tanto tiempo en ese cruel mundo, el que hayas perdido tus memorias... todo nuestro sufrimiento...¿valió la pena, aún no debemos cantar victoria... aún así... y te siento aquí, ahora. Bajé la vista y me quede sorprendido, tu rostro estaba pálido y todos ojos cerrados, te habías desmayado en mis brazos. Te subí a mi espalda, con cuidado, y caminé en medio de Central, ahora envuelta en escombros, mandando a la mierda el resto del mundo. Teniendote, eres lo único que me importa.

_Quedémonos así, por siempre..._

_Por favor._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Imagina que eres yo. Acabas de ver Conqueror of Shamballa por segunda vez y llegas a la escena del reencuentro... sólo escuchas el 'Bienvenido a casa Ed'de Al y ves a Winry correr a abrazar a Ed. ¿Que sientes,yo me frustre xD.Acaban de reencontrarse ¡Abracense! Con que se estrecharan las manos yo me conformaba ;o;, es falsa tanta frialdad, hasta en los hermanos. Agh, maldita sea, amanse. Y nació este capi, puro manoseo, puro afecto, pero lleno de calidez, la calidez que debieron expresarse, sentirse realmente. Agh, los dejo.

**Reviews:**

**Palomy:**Yay! Videos freakys, apurate xD

**Elric Aru:**Todos,son tristes, amo que sufran... y tambien odio a Winry, pero para que veas que de algo sirve xD

**Ishida Rio:**Sip,tambien pienso que el elricest y el fluff quedan geniales juntos TwT

**Annie-chan Diethel:**Tengo la vaga idea de que despues de tanto insulto venia mas review xD

**Afritrite Aquarius:**Seh, yo me leo todo lo que sea elricest x3, y jamas escribire un edxwin ¬¬

_Bueno, ya saben todo asi que..._

_Byee_

_28 de Oct del 2005_


	9. Ironía

**Lost Heaven**

_Adverentencias:_

Ya niñas, reaparición de los hospitales y el regreso de Heidi. Realidad distorsionada pero aún así hay spoilers bien gordos de la película, bah, tragedia, dolor, elricest, ya saben, esas cositas a las que tía Ilye las tiene tan acostumbradas. Enjoy it ;D

**Aviso:**Este capitulo esta ligeramente basado en cierto doujin de Vital Songs. No me peguen ;x;

"**Ironía"**

Helaba el frío otoño aquella mañana y no ayudaba mucho el frío ambiente del hospital. Miró por la ventana impaciente, esperando los resultados con ansiedad, como si en cualquier minuto fuera de golpe y porrazo a desplomarse, como odiaba los momentos de espera. Insoportable, la palabra que describía perfectamente el consultorio del médico. De un momento a otro y con suma brusquedad, el hombre descorrió las cortinas y le entregó un sobre color café, luego se sentó frente a él y se limpió los anteojos. Le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, de esas que hacen pensar que de un momento a otro soltarán una bomba.

_Y así fue._

'_**Señor Heiderich, me temo que debo comunicarle una mala noticia...'**_

_No se fue con rodeos._

'_**No le queda mucho, esta usted gravamente enfermo... padece una enfermedad sin cura existente'**_

_Mierda._

Aunque el ya lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que vio aquel líquido rojo brotar de su boca, cuyo sabor metálico tanta repugnancia le causaba, desde hace mucho ya, sabía que estaba predestinado a morir. No era locura, era una sensación certera, no era una visión, simplemente lo sentía así... _y aún así quiso aferrarse a vivir_. Cuando conoció a Ed, se vio retirado de su dolorosa soledad, junto con ese par de ojos color oro, vinieron muchos momentos de felicidad, alegría, sonrisas sinceras y por un momento, por esos dos años, olvido a la muerte que le acosaba. Pero desde ese día, ya no más, la fría medicina le había confirmado que ya no cabían las esperanzas.

_Y ahora estaba tirado ahí, con el pecho ensangrentado, en brazos de una extraña._

La vista se le hacía borrosa y su respiración se entrecortaba, la herida de bala en el pecho le daba una sensación de quemazón en medio del toráx. No supo si deliraba o no, pero le pareció verse a sí mismo parada justo allí, en frente.

_Ese no era él._

El cabello oscuro y la parda mirada de extrañeza le delataban. Ese no era él. Pudo escuchar a Edward llamarle por su nombre, pero en vez de correr a su brazos, abrazó fuertemente a aquel niño frente a él. _Que ironía, allí se encontraba, finalmente, el motivo de la existencia de Edward_.

_El pequeño hermano perdido¿eh?_.

Ed le abrazó, estaba llorando. ¿Realmente le importaba lo que iba a perder?. Su hermano pequeño le miró con decisión y junto las palmas... _después ya no pudo ver más..._

El espacio en el que se encontraba era blanco y luminoso, no podía enfocar muy bien la vista a causa de la intensidad de la luz no le dejaba ver bien. Frente a él se encontraba una enorme puerta... y su reflejo. Le sonrió, con dulzura y le tomó de la mano.

'_**Cuida a mi hermano por mí...'**_

'_**¿Qué pasara contigo?'**_

Él bajo la mirada. **_'Este es mi error, yo lo corrijo'_**

_Y todo se volvió color negro una vez más._

_Desde ese día, habría preferido la muerte._

Observar la vacía mirada de Ed era, simplemente, desolador. Un azote de culpa se asomaba en sus ojos al verle así, tan vacío, tan triste, tan nostálgico. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, causas del inútil sacrificio de su hermano, quien creyendose culpable, le había devuelto la vida al joven Heiderich. Que desperdicio.

_Tantos años de búsqueda, que no sirvieron para nada._

_Que ironía._

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde eso y Edward aún le lloraba. Y no le culpaba, lloraba ese corazón gentil, que en simple error le abandonó sin querer hacerlo.

_Tanto tiempo que se anhelaron._

_Tantos sacrificios..._

_Para nada. Cruel Ironía_

**Notas de la Autora:**

De seguro ustedes pensaron: 'Oh, que bien, nos libramos de Ilye, que alivio'. Pues les digo que no. Renací de entre las cenizas, bwahahahahaha xD. Después de pasar por una muñeca fracturada, un lumbago, una amigdalitis, una baja de auto estima y un pesado bloqueo creativo... ¡Vuelvo, en plan de tortura! Y para que vean que soy buena, esta vez, advertí los spoilers, nee,nee. Odienme, odienme por la espera ;D y es que no creo que haya importado tanto ñ ñU.

**Reviews:**

**Ishida Rio:** Ilye te debe una disculpa TT(creo que ya me disculpe...¿ o no, no me acuerdo xD). Gracias por el review que me dejaste en mi otro fic n.n

**Shady10: **La verdad no fue decepcionante, sólo... pensando en que era el cierre de la saga, yo me imagina más xD. Nee, nee, lo que dices si es cierto, pero piensa que a pesar de haber perdido memorias, el podía recordar a su hermano de pequeño y además, sigue siendo su hermano, un abrazo no mata ¬¬. Nuestras memorias no controlan todo, la ansia del saber y el cariño perdido si lo hacen.

**Annie-chan:** Seh, diox, un poco más y estrangulo el monitor xD. ¿Tenía que ser Winry y no Al? Agh, maldito sea el fanservice edowin. La pelicula fue 0 elricest( bueno aunque hay un momento...seh,seh,un poquito xD). Tristeza TT. Ese capitulo lo hice de consuelo para mí y para las babosas xD, con amor por supuesto TT. Aunque hubo cero cursiva pawaa xDUu, nee, he escrito cosas más encantadoras :3. Agh, estúpido y frío Bones ¬¬

**Hanasaki:** En el primero Aru era una armadura, valió el segundo, digo, probar la carne xD. Odio a Winry, la matare en mi próximo fic ¬¬. Algún día te regalo un trío, lo prometo :3

**Mara:** El amor fraternal se fue por el caño TT, bien por los encuentros lujuriosos xD.

**Lady Girl:** Oh, debo entonces sentirme halagada, al fin me dejas un review xD. Pss, si lo sigo, aunque hayan pocos reviews por capi(Ilye lanza miradas asesinas)pero un review es gratis y da apoyo xD. Respecto a Shamballa, lo baje de una página francesa xD.

**Palomy:** Seh, suavecito, andaba un poco seca. Tienes que verlo completo, así escribiras para mí y te frustraras conmigo TT

**kayter:** Nee-san, me desprendí de tu pereza y actualice, bwahahaha xD. Solo nos dieron un 'bienvenido a casa ed' TT,repito ¿tanto cuesta dar un abrazo TT, no matan ;o;

**Anfritrite:** Falto de amor, el día en que los reencuentros sean como en el capi anterior... pues... lloveran vacas ¬¬(pobre Ed).

En fin, nos leemos, Ilye las ama(no,no hay ningún chico leyendo esto xD). Y ya saben, no flames, que me pongo violenta xD

_Byeee_

_20 de Nov. Del 2005_


	10. Cobardía

**Lost Heaven**

_Advertencias:_

**Oh, sí, veremos a cierto rubio sufrir... No yaoi, sólo shonen ai suavecito. Cero spoilers xD**

**Dedicado a:**

_Ishida Rio_

"**Cobardía"**

_Lanzó una risotada, que resonó en medio de aquel cómplice silencio._

Sus manos, bajaron con excitación, recorriendo el torso descubierto, iluminados ambos por la tenue luz de la noche. Gimió, pidiendole piedad, pero él sólo sonrió con sorna y lamió la sustancia que había bañado el metal de su brazo. El destello de malicia en sus ojos, brillaba, intensificado por la expresión de pánico de su víctima. La sensación de frío y el sueño, le arrastrarían lejos y se le quemaba el pecho al ver los ojos de su agresor... _pagando un precio_. Por un momento se le ocurrió que, con palabras, solucionaría ese lío.

'_**Detente.'**_

No respondió, esta vez deslizó aún más adentro el metal, cortando uno a uno cada nervio. Rozó sus labios fugazmente y trazó otra línea vertical en el costado. Al sentir el movimiento, sólo gritó de dolor, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. De nada hubiera seguido o rogar o implorar, el daño estaba hecho ya.

'_**Por favor... me duele... detente.'**_

'**_No lo haré.' _**Rió, una vez más.

'_**¿Porqué¿Porqué estás haciendome esto?'**_

Posó un dedo sobre sus labios.**_ 'Sh, sh... porque te amo tontito...'_**

'_**Hermano... yo también te amo... tú lo sabes, yo te lo dije, yo siempre te lo expreso... ¿Porqué me haces esto entonces... porque?'**_

'**_Siempre fuiste tan ingenuo, Al'_**. Ed suspiró, mientras poco a poco retiraba el acero del cuerpo de su hermano. Al le abrazó y lloró ruidosamente, su tez era pálida y emanaba una incontrolable cantidad de sangre. Su respiración y la fuerza que ejercían sus manos se iban apagando lentamente.

'**_Sangre'_**. Fue la única respuesta de Ed. **_'Por la sangre... amarme te va a lastimar, amarte me va a lastimar a mí. No quiero sufrir'_**. Alphonse le dirigió una mirada dolorida y sus brazos cayeron con soltura a sus costados. Murmuró un par de cosas que Ed no pudo entender y luego, casi susurrando soltó aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que tanto temía oír.

'_**Perdóname... hermano'**_

_Maldito error. Maldito impulso_...

_¿Tenía que haberle dicho lo que sentía, no podía haberselo callado?_

Alphonse tenía la mala costumbre de ser sincero. _Si se hubiera callado..._

_Si él se hubiera callado... la cobardía no le habría dejado sin hermano._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por alguna razón no tengo mucho que decir hoy xD. Sólo, que les haya gustado n.n(Soy buena, dos drabbles, dos días seguidos xD.).El capi diez subido antes de tiempo, para compensar xD.

**Reviews:**

**kayter:** No me odies hermana TT. Tomaré lo de malvada como un cumplido :3

**Ishida Rio:** ¡Mi primer review largo¡Qué emoción!(Ilye corre haciendo circulitos).Gracias, gracias TT. Pss, séh, fue tonto, pero es que la culpa se lo comía o.oU, pobre Aru, ya ves que aquí lo hice sufrir tal y como me lo pediste(y seguirá sufriendo,ku ku ku xD). Te robo lo de 'callejeros cohetes' ¬x¬ xD. Que bien haberte sorprendido, era lo que quería causar, que pensaran que seguiría un camino y de repente ¡plop, les abro otra puerta xD.

**Annie-chan:** Hei no murió en dignidad TT, por eso aquí le deje vivo(tenemos un potencial psicópata :D). Y es que en tristeza me especialzo... ¿me puedo comer tu pez rata nOn?

**Palomy:** See ya,pinche review, te ire a molestar a tus fics ;D

**Shady10:** Con que ya cavabas mi tumba, desconsiderada TOT. Sí, en realidad distorsione el dou completo y esta todo escrito 'a lo Ilye' xD. Para explicaciones de porque desapareci, leer las nunca leídas notas de autor del capi 9 xD.

Ya saben, no flames ;D.

_Byeee, Ilye las amaaaa_

_21 de Nov. Del 2005_


End file.
